


Bonding, Names, and Dogs

by skyorganasolo



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyorganasolo/pseuds/skyorganasolo
Summary: Alistair Theirin and Alana Mahariel bond over naming Dog. Drabble





	Bonding, Names, and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Something I did for a prompt on tumblr a while ago and i'm finally putting this here. Takes place either in Lothering or shortly after leaving it. Just some bonding between Alistair and my warden, Alana Mahariel with Dog.

"So, are you going to give him a name besides Dog?" Alistair asked Alana, wandering over to where she crouched playing with the dog.

"What's wrong with calling Dog; he is a dog," Alana looking briefly from the Mabari, not wanting to admit that she didn't know what to name him and just going with Dog because it was easier.

Alistair laughed at that comment, "Yeah, I guess he is. But he could still have a name beside that." Alistair scrunched his nose in a way that Alana refuse to admit was cute. "What about Carinus like after the founder of the Grey Wardens or Garahel, hero of the Fourth Blight."

"Why should he be named after a Grey Warden," Alana jumped up, eyes flashing. Alistair took a slight step back but not completely backing down.

"Why not? They are heroes and you are one and he is kinda of like one you know. Aren't you boy?" Alistair crouching and scratching the dogs behind the ears. Alana couldn't help to smile slightly at him, it was kinda of cute. But she wasn't completely sold on the idea.

"Well, maybe. But at least he had more choice in the matter than me." Alana said still bitter about being forced into this whole thing. Alistair jerked slightly looking sorry about to say something but Alana continued before he could get a word out. "Why can't we name him after Mathalin after the first Emerald Knight?"

Alistair looked slightly confused, "What isn't he some Dalish thing?"

Alana glared, "Yes!"

"Oh, well, you can if you want. He imprinted on you. Lucky." Alistair trying to be reassuring but coming out a little bit jealous. He would have loved to have a Mabari.

Alana shifted a little bit guilty knowing she was snapping for little reason, still a bit upset about losing everything she knew and than being force to fighting what felt like a losing battle. Burying her pride, "Look, I'm sorry." Alistair's head snapped up looking bewildered.

"For what?" His eyes wrinkled in confusion.

Alana shrugged, "For yelling when you where just trying to help. That names weren't so bad." She smiled slightly. "Garahel was an elf, right?" Alistair nodded. "Alright, we go with that name because I guess you're right that he is kinda a Grey Warden now and Garahel is a good name." Alistair smiled.

"So, another Garahel to stop the Blight just like last time. What do you say?" Alistair said turning towards the dog who cocked his head. "Does Garahel sound good?" The dog barked. "I take that as a yes. See he likes too." Alistair grinned at Alana that she could help to return smiling the first genuine smile she had since leaving her clan. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad in this human filled world.

**Author's Note:**

> An: Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
